Family Feels
by SuperAwesomePandaKitty
Summary: If you were to say that Boruto was angry or upset, it would be an understatement. He had just witnessed the Seventh Hokage, his father, his old man surrounded by a few strange Shinobi. Inspired by the second Boruto: Naruto the Movie trailer :)


So this fic was inspired by the Boruto trailer and various spoilers and I wanted to write a little headcannon/fic about it :) Enjoy, sorry to anyone who's waiting on my other fics, they will be updated soon don't worry :3

If you were to say that Boruto was angry or upset, it would be an understatement. He had just witnessed the Seventh Hokage, his father, his old man surrounded by a few strange Shinobi.

Uzumaki Naruto had been taken by surprise; he felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and a punch to his gut before a strange bubble-like Jutsu had begun surrounding him and the stranger shinobi. Winded, he looked around desperately before meeting eyes with Boruto, who was standing in the middle of the Chunin exam field with a stunned Shikadai.

Naruto knew Boruto was angry with him because he was always working, if throwing Himawari's birthday cake the night before was any indication, but he also knew Boruto didn't hate him, not really. He smiled, his eyes never leaving Boruto's even as the Jutsu began to blur his vision, he thought of his family.

Hinata would be so worried and would probably want to chase after him but Himawari had only just turned 6 and Hinata was in no condition to be going anywhere as she was heavily pregnant and due in just a few weeks. Naruto wouldn't want his children to grow up without their mother if something happened to him, she was a million times better than anyone at being a parent anyway and he had had a hard enough childhood without his own parents.

Himawari would cry, she was a daddy's girl, always happy to see him and it never mattered how many hours he worked, she always tried to wait up for him and was always grateful for anytime she had with him. He thought about the first time he saw her, the first time she said 'dada', the first time she walked and trailed after her Nii-chan, who she loved very much as well. When Boruto had thrown her cake, it was aimed at Naruto but Himawari was running towards her father to give him a hug, despite the fact he was late to her birthday party, and was hit instead. She cried as he had hurt her but when she was calmed down she didn't even care that her cake was destroyed, she didn't even blame her brother, she was just so happy that they were all together as a family.

Boruto may be stubborn but he loves his family, Naruto knew Boruto just wanted them all together and hated Naruto's busy schedule, he was proud of his son and his family, no matter what happened he always would be. As he thought of his family, despite the pain that he felt, the smile never left his face as he disappeared right before Boruto's eyes and the Hokage of the Dancing Leaves was kidnapped from the village.

Boruto ran from the stadium it didn't matter that people were calling out for him; he needed to get home. His Mother wasn't able to attend the exams because she was feeling ill and Himawari was taking up her time so he ran until he got home.

"Welcome Home...Boruto?" Hinata asked worriedly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were doing your exam today?" She added, trailing off anxiously when she saw his expression. Boruto was trying to hold back the tears as all he could see was his dad's pained smile before disappearing right before his eyes.

"Kaa-Chan... Dad was.. is.." Boruto said sadly, Hinata held her hand to her chest nervously as she waited for him to tell her what was wrong but he stayed quiet to try and hold back his emotions.

"What happened to your father?" Hinata asked him as calmly as she could.

"I was supposed to fight Shikadai, but before it could really start these strange ninja appeared around the old man, no one saw them coming so he was hurt a little before they grabbed him and used this strange jutsu which made them all disappear." Boruto tried to explain through a lump in his throat.

Before Hinata could reply they heard a squeak from the kitchen door and both of their heads turned quickly at the noise. Himawari was standing at the door, clutching the door frame and her bottom lip began to quiver.

"Daddy's gone?" Himawari asked as her eyes began to water, and she started to sob quietly.

Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat and even when she felt like crying herself, she knew she had to be brave for her children's sake.

"Hima-chan it's going to be okay. Everyone in this village loves and respects your daddy, he told you before didn't he? Everyone in this village is his family and I know they will do everything they can to get your daddy back." Hinata said softly, walking over so she could hug her child. "Boruto will be going too wont you?" She asked with a soft smile and worried eyes.

"Of course I will Himawari, I'll bring our old man back don't worry." Boruto replied with a new sense of bravado as soon as he saw his little sister perk up with watery eyes at her mother's statement.

"ONii-Chan, will you promise to bring Daddy back?" Himawari asked with a worried smile.

"I promise. " Boruto vowed with a grin.

Boruto walked over and hugged his mother carefully as he didn't want to put pressure on her bump too much and he hugged his sister tightly before heading into his father's office and grabbing the jacket Naruto had showed him the night before when they had a talk after Himawari had gone to bed. He took of his black jacket and slipped on the orange jacket before walking back out into the kitchen.

Hinata turned around when she heard him enter and gasped and nearly dropped the two bentos she had made for Boruto and Naruto, 'Naruto might be hungry when he is rescued' Hinata had thought to herself.

"Boruto, you scared me, you look so much like your father dressed like that." Hinata said with a pained smile.

"Nii-Chan, you look just like Daddy in the picture." Himawari said happily, pointing to the picture of a young Team 7, which was hung up on the wall.

"I just wanted to wear it, sorry if I upset you mom." Boruto said guiltily, not wanting to stress his mother out in her condition.

"It's okay Boruto, I made you and your father a bento each, make sure to give it to him when you see him okay?" Hinata said with a smile, and then she giggled a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Boruto asked in confusion.

"It's just that you look so cute Boruto." Hinata smiled, unable to help herself.

"No I don't." Boruto said defensively before taking the Bentos and tucking them into his pack, he leaned up to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before going to Himawari to do the same. "I'm heading out." He said quickly before his mother could embarrass him anymore.

"Good luck Boruto!" Hinata said with a concerned smile, "Be careful please."

"Good luck ONii-Chan!" Himawari shouted happily.

Boruto smiled and gave Hinata and Himawari a thumbs up before closing the door behind him and allowing the anger to settle in again as he ran off to find his Sensei so he could go and rescue his father.

Hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
